


Your Stars Alone

by bunniestastegood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Prince Oikawa Tooru, it's kinda gay, really gay, sorry in advance Iwa, still don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniestastegood/pseuds/bunniestastegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about a prince and his faithful knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stars Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the fuckhouse ft more iwaoi 
> 
> I was really surprised at how much attention my first fic got so?? I wanted to try writing more and prince/knight AUs are so good my guy I need more in my life.... There's probably some inaccuracies and mistakes, I am sorry in advance. Also some mentions of gore/injuries, in case you're not good with that stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this please let me know what you thought!! 
> 
> Many thanks to my meme Danny, Dan the man, steely Danny for beta reading this for me!!! Ily ⁽˙³˙⁾
> 
> Title inspired by The Little Prince, one of the best books I ever had the pleasure of reading

In the midst of summer heat and bright sunshine, the next heir to the Kingdom of Seijou was born. The prestigious Oikawa family was blessed with a beautiful baby boy whom they called Tooru, who had the warmest brown eyes and a bright future ahead of himself. Coincidentally, another child was born only a month earlier than Tooru: Hajime, from the Iwaizumi family who served as knights to the Oikawas for hundreds of years. Both families lived under the same castle, which took up more than a third of the land. The rest of Seijou consisted of smaller towns and heavy woods and mountains, with weather as unpredictable as life itself. The kingdom was one of the most peaceful in all the land; the number of poor citizens lessened significantly each year and crime was all but diminished. It was the perfect era to raise children, and Tooru brought the promise of a strong future for the Oikawas and Seijou.

With the royal family being especially close to the knights that protected them, it was no surprise Tooru and Hajime would be raised together. Although Tooru’s memory of his early childhood was limited, he could recall the numerous playdates he’d have with the other boy and all the times they’d run around outside and explore the woods behind the castle. Hajime would always bring along his bug-catching net, which grossed Tooru out because bugs were _icky!_ Hajime would then proceed to chase Tooru around with the bugs in his hand, laughing wildly as Tooru screamed and ran away as if his life depended on it.

Although Tooru’s view of the world was limited to the walls of the castle and yard behind it for his early years, that was all he needed since little Hajime was there to keep him company. There were never any dull moments or worries to hinder their fun. The future was still so far away.

 

 

They were six years old when Tooru suggested they delve deeper into the woods, in _uncharted territory._

Hajime hesitated and fidgeted in place as he stood on the edge of the clearing, the farthest they’ve gone from the castle so far. “I’m not so sure about this…” he said as he looked up and noticed the darkening clouds that threatened rain at any moment. Distant rumbling followed suite, confirming Hajime’s suspicions of how incredibly stupid this idea was. Tooru pouted and crossed his arms, “Where’s your sense of adventure, Iwa-chan? And rain has never bothered you before!”

Hajime glared at the other boy and turned on his heel to start walking back in the direction they came. “Just drop it, Tooru. We can come back later.” But Tooru wouldn’t have any of it. Ignoring Hajime’s words, he started down the new and mysterious path before him. It seemed fate wasn’t on his side though, for only a few minutes into his new exploration the heavy clouds above him suddenly opened and an onslaught of rain was pouring down onto him. Tooru screeched and quickly called out Iwaizumi’s name.

No response.

Tooru halted and quickly looked around, his voice raising with his increasing panic. “...Iwa-chan? Are you there? ...Iwa-chan! _Iwa-chan!_ ” Tooru began running frantically in the direction of home - or at least, he hoped it was. It was impossible to tell, with the sky becoming darker and the rain steadily pouring.

After what felt like a lifetime of running with no castle in sight, Tooru stopped to catch his breath. His panic had set in completely, making breathing and even thinking straight difficult. He fell to the muddy ground, sobs starting to wrack his body and causing him to shake tremendously.

Tooru wasn’t sure how long he lay on the ground like that; every part of him was soaking wet and freezing, mind unfocused and filled with fear. He wanted his parents. He wanted to be back home and safe and warm. He wanted Iwa-chan. The mere thought sent fresh new tears to fall down his dirty and snot-covered face. God, he was so scared and cold and just wanted Iwaizumi to come to his rescue!

A distant call made Tooru snap his head up. Could it be…?

There, running at breakneck speeds in the distance, was Iwaizumi Hajime. Tooru’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, not believing the sight before him. In a matter of seconds, Hajime crashed into Tooru and Tooru could do nothing but grip tightly onto Hajime’s soaked form and cry. “I-Iwa-chan! I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I left you and I’m so sorry I got lost and-” Tooru paused, breathing heavily. Hajime gently grabbed the sides of his face and looked him directly in the eye. “Hey, idiot, it’s okay. You’re okay now. It’s my fault for leaving you when I should have just stayed by your side.” He wiped his sleeve across Tooru’s face to clear away his tears and chuckled. “You’re such an ugly crier, you know that?” Tooru whined and slapped Hajime’s hand away, “rude, Iwa-chan!!”

And so Hajime and Tooru finally found their way back to the castle after much stumbling around and many wrong turns. They were lucky to only receive a very stern warning from the Queen herself, commanding them to never wander off again, _especially_ in bad weather. As predicted, they could not escape the cold that plagued them both for a week and kept them bedridden. Hajime took every opportunity to complain about it which drove Tooru insane. But at least they were suffering together.

 

 

They were twelve years old when they ran away.

Hajime had just finished a training session, leaning against the wall outside of the training room and downing cups of water as if he was deprived of it for a week. His heart rate had finally slowed to a normal tempo - that was, until he noticed a small figure sprinting in his general direction down the hallway. Hajime craned his neck further out to get a better view but the twisted and angry face of Oikawa Tooru was suddenly in his view and he didn’t even have a second to process what was happening before the prince’s hand was violently tugging on his arm further down the hall, pace quickening.

“Oikawa, what the hell-”

“Not now, Iwa-chan, we have to go before they find us,” Tooru snapped. One of the castle’s many entrances and exits appeared ahead and Tooru quickly shoved the door open, increasing his pace to a flat-out run with Iwaizumi still in his death grip. The servants outside, some tending to the garden or cleaning the area, quizzically looked up at the sudden commotion. Their eyes followed the two figures leaving the castle perimeter but none pursued them in chase.

Tooru and Hajime ran until they hit the nearest town, a noticeably poorer one. The streets were bustling with activity and carts lined the street as far as the eye could see, selling food and accessories. The moment Tooru halted, Hajime ripped his arm from the other boy’s grasp and held it against his chest, hissing at the stinging sensation.

“Now will you tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!” It wasn’t until now Hajime saw the puffiness of Tooru’s usually bright brown eyes, the blotchiness of his face and how his entire body was slightly shaking. Hajime’s gaze softened as he reached for Tooru’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “What happened, Tooru?”

Tooru looked away as a sigh escaped his lips and one of his classic fake smiles graced his features. “It’s nothing, Iwa-chan-”

“Don’t give me that shit, not right now. You were the one who dragged me all the way out here, so spill.” Hajime growled as he jabbed Tooru in the middle of his chest. Tooru squeaked and crossed his arms. “So mean, Iwa-chan! Is this how you treat your prince?” One look at Hajime’s increasing anger made Tooru take a step back and groan, “fine, fine! Don’t get all porcupine on me, okay?”

Tooru looked away once again, biting his lip as he hesitantly replied, “I was just getting really overwhelmed with all the classes they’re making me take… I know they’re important but I don’t even really care about being a prince! So…”

Hajime remained impassive and quiet as Oikawa explained. Once done, he gently bopped the other boy on the head and finished for him, “so you ran away from your responsibilities. Tooru.”

Tooru couldn’t meet Hajime’s eyes. Anxiety crawled up his body once again as he swallowed and nodded dismissively. “Yeah. I ran away. Because I’d rather have fun with Iwa-chan than worry about taking care of an entire kingdom… or whatever.” Hajime could only sigh and take a hold of Tooru’s hand in his own, starting down the town’s main street. “You are something else, Oikawa Tooru,” he muttered under his breath, then added in a louder tone, “come on. We might as well look around the town while we’re out.” Tooru could only nod and follow alongside Hajime, unfamiliar with the town but not feeling any less safe with his knight by his side.

 

* * *

 

A few hours passed by in relative peace, the issues from before all but forgotten. Tooru had calmed down considerably at that point, trailing behind Hajime as they explored the town and just enjoyed each other’s company. It was at this point Tooru’s stomach growled loudly; he scratched at his head sheepishly as Hajime turned to look at him with a grimace. “I guess I’m a little hungry…?” He awkwardly chuckled.

Hajime raised a brow and slowly smirked. “No shit. Let’s look for something to eat.” Tooru huffed and stuck his tongue out at his friend, gently shoving past him to walk to a nearby food stand.

An assortment of fruits and various other foods were presented on the cart, with a highly disgruntled looking man standing behind it and currently in the middle of helping another family. Oikawa’s eyes were as wide as saucers at the amazing display. His mouth watered at the idea of a tender peach - but a beautiful red shining apple also stood out. He also couldn’t forget about the bread and various spreads that called his name. _There’s… so much…_ Tooru thought as his face scrunched in frustration.

In the end, he went with the juicy Red Delicious apple that seemed to be freshly picked from one of the many orchards in Seijou. Just as he took a massive bite of the apple, Iwaizumi ripped it out of his hands and gave him the most bewildered expression. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Tooru?” Oikawa could not hide the sudden irritation that surged through him at Hajime taking his food away. Placing his hands on his hips, he snippily replied, “I’m _eating_ , Hajime. You know, the thing that _keeps you alive_.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and flailed his arms. “No shit, dumbass! But did you even pay for this? These people need to make a living and you’re no better than a thief by taking this food without paying! Just because you’re royalty doesn’t give you the right to take whatever you want, whenever you please!” His voice had significantly gotten higher and more aggressive with each word. Tooru went from being irritated to outright pissed off, his eyes reflecting the fire he felt within himself. Stepping much too close into Hajime’s personal space, he curled his lip in absolute anger and replied, “know your place, Iwaizumi. I am your prince and you have no right to defy me.”

But Hajime wasn’t shaken by Tooru’s attempts at overpowering him. “Stop acting all high and mighty, Oikawa. You may be a prince but you know damn well you can’t just do whatever you fucking please. Have some respect, these people will be under _your_ rule someday and nobody wants a selfish and rude king.”

With that, Tooru turned on his heels and stalked off in the opposite direction of Iwaizumi. The rational part of him was well aware he was acting completely unnecessary and ridiculous, but he didn’t care. He was so riled up and needed to calm the hell down away from everyone and everything.

Hajime watched him leave, clenching his hands into tight fists and groaning loudly. He knew Oikawa could be dramatic and idiotic, but to act that childish over a fucking _apple_ _?_ As much as it annoyed him, he had to follow Tooru. Leaving him alone would just be disastrous and he wanted to get past their argument as quickly as possible. He figured trailing Oikawa and leaving him to calm down alone all the while making sure he was safe would be the best option.

So he quickly dropped some coins on the cart’s surface and followed after his prince.

 

* * *

 

The sun was starting to set over the lake that Tooru sat by. Soft pinks and oranges filled the sky and reflected over the water’s calm surface. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but his previous anger diminished to heavy guilt and melancholy. Tooru brought his knees closer against his chest as he let out a faint sigh and skipped some pebbles across the rippling blue water.

“Are you done with your little temper tantrum, Your Highness?” Hajime’s voice broke the silence as he looked down at Tooru a few feet away, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Tooru glanced at him, his expression falling into a frown. For once, he had nothing to say. He knew he should apologize for his appalling behavior, but all words escaped him so he turned to look back at the sunset.

Hajime proceeded to sit down beside him and rest his hand atop of the other boy’s, remaining silent as well. They stayed that way, quiet with little touches until Tooru finally spoke up with slight hesitation. “Uh, Iwa-chan- ...Hajime. As much as it pains me to admit, you were right and I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Hajime closed his eyes and shrugged. “I know I’m right, Shittykawa. And I know you’re just going to keep beating yourself up for this, so let it go. It’s okay.” Tooru gave him a timid look, as if he didn’t believe Hajime’s words. So Hajime raised the prince’s hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. He could feel his cheeks burning and knew Oikawa was staring at him but he ignored them both. “Shut up and watch the sunset.”

“I didn’t even say anything, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said with a smile. And he didn’t have to, because everything was okay again and he was with his Iwa-chan, his knight. He squeezed the other boy’s hand and rested his head against his shoulder.

_I don’t deserve you, Iwaizumi Hajime. No one does._

 

Upon returning home when the night was much underway, Tooru and Hajime were subjected to the King and Queen’s anger about _how worried we were!_ and _why do you always wander off when you’re not supposed to?_ Another punishment came their way for the umpteenth time, but they could care less. It was another fun and eventful day in their lives that they got to spend together.

They would soon realize how precious that time together was the older they grew.

 

 

They were seventeen years old when they fell in love.

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were no longer young boys, but strong, growing teenagers that worked hard every day to become what they were destined to be: the future king and his loyal knight.

Time had changed the two friends into something they couldn’t even put a name to. They were both very aware that what they did together and how they felt for each other did not fall under a normal friendship between two boys, especially at their age. A feather-light touch here, a spontaneous kiss there; and yet it was fear that held them back from anything more. Every time Tooru tried bringing it up, Hajime would throw his hand over Oikawa’s mouth to shut him up. All Tooru could do was look away with a bitter smile and curl closer into Hajime.

Hajime knew. He knew so painfully well, but he could not bear the idea that their time would eventually be cut short. He knew Tooru would have to find a suitable princess to marry. She would be beautiful and kind, make his eyes light up in a way Hajime had only seen when they were together, alone. She would provide Oikawa with stability, and most important, children for their kingdom to thrive.

The mere idea of his precious Tooru with another person drove him up the wall in despair and anger. How pathetic could he be, falling in love with the fucking _prince?_ And for better or worse, that same prince was just as in love with him, a mere knight. He could only laugh at the situation they got themselves into.

_Pathetic. We’re so pathetic._

 

* * *

 

Hajime shoved open the door to his sleeping quarters with an exasperated groan. His training the past week had been so grueling and left him completely exhausted every night; not to mention the very noticeable lack of one Oikawa Tooru who hadn’t been around much to annoy him or sneak into his room once everyone was asleep for some late night cuddles (which Hajime would deny just how much he liked, but he’d be lying).

So when his foot bumped into an object huddled onto the floor, he jumped back on reflex with wide, alarmed eyes. It was then he realized what said object was: Tooru, curled tightly in a blanket against the side of the bed. Hajime’s face instantly fell into something gentler as he threw aside the equipment he had been carrying and knelt down in front of the other boy.

“What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Your Highness?” Hajime mused as he reached out to pull the blanket down from Tooru’s face. Tooru tried to tighten his hold, but he was no match for Iwaizumi’s brute strength. His face revealed the recent tear streaks that fell from his puffy eyes, the ever present snot that ran down his nose, and full, pink lips forming a tight line.

Hajime traced the edges of Tooru’s face with his fingertips, moving himself closer to bring the prince’s smaller frame against himself in a tight embrace. “There, there,” he murmured as Tooru wailed into his chest and gripped Hajime tighter.

After a few minutes, Tooru’s cries finally died down, his throat left raw and dry. He pulled back to look Hajime in the face, finally speaking up in a quiet, shaky tone, “Iwa-chan… they found someone. For me to marry.”

Up until now, Hajime was convinced he prepared himself for this moment. He bottled up every single feeling he had and continuously told himself that _it will happen eventually, it was always going to happen no matter what._ But in that moment, everything he prepared for broke. The dam that was his heart flooded and collapsed and he was surprised he could even manage to speak. “...What?”

Tooru swallowed and slowly entwined his hands with Hajime’s, refusing to look up now. “My parents found a princess from the neighboring kingdom for me to wed. I’ll be meeting with her this week to… to see if it will work out.” He paused, attempting to steady his breathing as he brought Iwaizumi’s hands to his lips for a small kiss. “But I will refuse, I won’t-”

“Tooru.” Hajime lowered his head, expression unreadable. “Do you realize you can’t escape this? You knew this… this _thing_ we have would end eventually. You’re a goddamn prince, it’s only natural you’d have to marry-”

“So you just want to give up?!” Hajime was startled at the sudden outburst, Oikawa’s face twisting in frustration. “I know I’m selfish and awful and I will never be good enough for anyone, not my parents or this kingdom. But I refuse to give you up, Hajime.” Tooru’s hands suddenly shot out to grip the back of Hajime’s neck and he leaned closer, only a mere few inches from the other boy. “I refuse. I only need you in my life. Fuck Seijou, fuck marriage. I just want you, and only you. So don’t give up on me, too. Because then I’ll have nothing.”

Hajime could only look on with a grimace. He was so conflicted because he wanted to believe Oikawa, but he couldn’t do a damn thing about this situation. His only duty was to protect the royal family, yet Tooru was asking for more. And Hajime didn’t have the strength to fight him anymore. So he shut his eyes and allowed Tooru’s face to close the gap between them, warm breath tickling his skin.

The moment Tooru’s lips pressed against his own, Hajime instantly reciprocated. There was no way he could fight this overwhelming warmth and comfort that Tooru brought. Somewhere along the way, Tooru edged further onto Hajime’s lap until he was straddling him, so Hajime moved his arms to encircle the other boy’s waist. They finally broke their kiss only for Hajime to slowly start peppering more along Tooru’s face.

Hajime was no longer in control. He only felt an overwhelming amount of love for the boy in his arms and could only show it to him with every sweet kiss he pressed onto the soft skin before him. He reached Tooru’s neck and nuzzled into it, surprised to hear the soft breathes of Tooru dangerously close to his ear.

Hajime smiled fondly and eased away to finally get a good look at Tooru’s face; he was rosy red in the cheeks and smiling back widely, his bliss quite obvious. It made Hajime’s heart leap into his throat, to know he was blessed to have this beautiful and far too wonderful boy to himself.

In one swift motion, Hajime leaped to his feet while carrying Tooru so they could lie down on the bed. Tooru nuzzled into Hajime’s muscular chest, pressing himself as close as possible to the other boy. “I didn’t think Iwa-chan liked our nightly cuddles,” he teased. Hajime grunted and flicked Tooru in the back of his head, earning a little yelp in return. “Tooru. Shut up.”

Tooru only giggled in response, the both of them soon falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

The day had come for Oikawa to meet his possible future bride. To say he was nervous was an understatement; he couldn’t control his shaking hands or calm down his racing heart no matter what he tried.

A sudden weight on his upper body startled him out of his deep thoughts. Tooru’s sight was hindered by the short, dark hair of Iwaizumi, who was currently nuzzling his face into the crook of Tooru’s neck and snaking his arms to rest on the curve of his hips.

“So bold, Iwa-chan. It’s as if you want us to be caught~” Tooru hummed as Hajime placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and slowly smirked.

“Yeah, well. You looked like you had something shoved up your ass with how tense you are.”

“ _Iwa-chan!!_ ” Tooru gasped, his face reddening as he lightly shoved Hajime. “Such a dirty boy!” Hajime only shrugged in response.

It seemed that the clouds had cleared away outside, for the window behind Tooru abruptly streamed in warm sunlight. It cast a brilliant light on Tooru that somehow made him look more radiant and beautiful than ever before.

Hajime was mesmerized. The urge to touch Tooru, to hold him flush against himself, to kiss him silly- he violently shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time, considering they were just about to meet his possible _wife._

Tooru noticed the long pause from Hajime and poked his cheek, earning a grunt from the other boy in return. He snickered and grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s hand, taking a deep breath.

It was time to meet the princess.

 

* * *

 

The seconds leading up to the meeting were excruciating. Hajime gave Tooru one final peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile before nodding his head for the prince to go inside. Swallowing down the bile rising in his throat, Tooru thrust open the doors to the elegant room and walked with as much grace and confidence he could muster.

There, standing in all her magnificence, was Princess Shimizu Kiyoko. Oikawa’s eyes widened in complete shock, not expecting such a beautiful girl. But beautiful could not even describe her; her petite yet strong frame and shining raven hair made her quite a sight. Stunning blue eyes locked right onto him and she bowed her greeting.

Right, he should probably say something now.

“Ah, uh- hello!” Tooru practically squeaked. He inwardly slapped himself for sounding so awkward. He would also have to kick Hajime’s ass afterwards because Tooru could hear him snickering behind him at the voice crack.

Clearing his throat, he continued, “thank you for coming all the way out here to meet me, Kiyoko. It’s a pleasure.” He stuck his hand out to her. She remained still for many moments, causing Oikawa to start sweating. With an almost inaudible chuckle, she finally reached her hand out as well to gently shake his own outstretched one. “The pleasure is mine, Tooru. You don’t have to be so formal, though.”

Tooru’s expression became puzzled, but she continued before he even had a moment to think. “Is it safe to assume you don’t really want this marriage as much as I do?”

He could only nod, too ashamed to vocalize his response. That last part, though… did that mean she was opposed to the idea as well?

Kiyoko’s gentle voice broke his train of thought. “I’m actually quite relieved. I’ve heard many stories about you and your trustworthy knight. That would be him behind you?”

Tooru snapped his head up and turned to look at Hajime, who was moving forward to stand beside him. Hajime’s voice was steady, but Tooru could tell he was slightly nervous. “Yes. I am Oikawa’s knight.”

Kiyoko gave them a soft smile, before signaling behind her: another person that they hadn’t even noticed. She was quite small and trembled like a leaf, her nerves evident. Her clothes suggested she was a servant, with her blonde hair immaculately held in place by a small star-shaped clip. Despite her uneasiness, she bowed to them both and gave Kiyoko a shaky smile. Kiyoko returned her smile and gently called out, “Come here, Hitoka.” The girl skittered closer, gaze never leaving Kiyoko. Kiyoko nodded at the girl. “This is Yachi Hitoka.”

It finally clicked in Tooru’s mind.

This small girl was not just Kiyoko’s servant, but someone very important and special to her. Just like his Iwa-chan.

Oikawa chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I think I understand now, Kiyoko. I will let my parents know it won’t work out.”

He reached for Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled him along to leave the room. Before reaching the door, he turned back and gave her a genuine smile. “Thank you. I don’t think I can say it enough, but… thank you. Really.”

Kiyoko only smiled and held onto Yachi’s hand, offering them both a small wave.

 

As expected, the King and Queen were disappointed that the marriage wouldn’t go through. Tooru could only fake his unhappiness with the situation and asked his parents to give him more time to continue his studies, without any more worries about marriage. They complied after much pleading, much to Tooru’s surprise and delight. He made his escape from the throne room to look for Hajime and tell him the good news. He didn’t have to go far though, as he noticed Hajime leaning against the door that led to his own room.

Tooru’s face split into a massive smile as he jumped onto Hajime, catching him off guard and knocking them both to the ground. He squeezed Hajime tightly and kissed him everywhere he possibly could. Hajime ran his hand through Tooru’s soft hair and sighed contentedly. They would be able to survive anything that came their way.

 

 

They were twenty-two years old when they were about to die.

Dawn was approaching, transforming the black, star-spattered nighttime sky into that of an abstract sunrise of baby blue, pink, and lilac with the occasional cloud. The image of the full moon was still faintly evident in the corner of the sky.

This was the first thing Oikawa Tooru noticed as he cracked his eyes open. He yawned and stretched out his limbs, feeling groggy and stiff. He felt his hand bump into something. Or someone.

Iwaizumi Hajime sleeping soundly beside him was the second thing Tooru noticed. It brought a sleepy yet warm smile to his face as his gaze traveled down the resting figure. Hajime’s usual scowl and hard lines were replaced by a peaceful expression, gentle snores sounding from his slightly open mouth. Tooru must have stolen most of the thick comforter (again), for Hajime’s impressively muscled body was on complete display, save for the old pair of underwear he wore. With a blissful sigh, Tooru was more thankful than ever to be able to just openly stare at the beautiful sight that was his lover.

Except said lover was staring right back at him.

Tooru reeled back with a small screech, face heating up in embarrassment. _Iwa-chan totally just caught me staring… my life is over._

Hajime raised a brow and smirked. “Like the view?” Tooru let out a string of sputters and covered his face with his hands, positive he was redder than a tomato. “I-Iwa-chan… um…”

Iwaizumi chuckled and pried Oikawa’s hands away from his face, giving his nose a little kiss. “I’m only messing with you, Tooru. Good morning.” Tooru pouted and slumped against Hajime, muttering a quiet “good morning” in response. They remained like that for the next few minutes, completely relaxed and happy. Hajime began playing with the loose strands of Tooru’s hair, while Tooru lightly traced the outlines of Hajime’s body. A routine very common for them, every morning.

Their peaceful moment together was suddenly destroyed by rapid knocking on the door. A muffled voice sounded through, the urgency clear. “Prince Tooru, wake up! Seijou is under attack and we must head out immediately to help the front lines!”

Tooru and Hajime’s heads snapped up, all traces of their previous relaxation replaced by worry and fear. The next few moments felt like a blur; they wasted no time in getting up and quickly dressing. Anxiety was welling up in Tooru, but he could do nothing to quench it when he and Hajime were expected to stand tall and fight the enemy without any question.

Right before Tooru wrenched open the door, Hajime grabbed onto his arm and gave him the most reassuring smile he could muster. “Tooru, I know you’re scared, but fear not. I will protect you with my life, you hear me?” Tooru could only nod his head and weakly smile back at Iwaizumi. After sharing one last kiss, they hurriedly left the room to armor up and grab their weapons.

 

* * *

 

Red.

There was so much red.

Oikawa clamped his hands over his face, fear completely overtaking him and causing his entire body to shake uncontrollably. Except there was no Iwaizumi to hold him now, no Iwaizumi to wipe his tears away, no Iwaizumi-

 _Iwaizumi._ That single thought made Tooru scream into his hands, his voice raw and pained from the amount of yelling he did throughout the entire morning.

A soft mist coated the land, strewn with bodies and _so much red._ So much blood. The dawn that had promised a beautifully clear day was all a crock of shit. Heavy grey clouds now coated the sky and helped set the miserable atmosphere.

Tooru had curled into himself against a massive tree, using his cloak for both camouflage and warmth. After much internal debate, he willed himself to peak around the tree to survey the land. It was quiet. It seemed that everyone was either dead, in hiding and injured (like himself), or had retreated. Although it was incredibly risky, Tooru needed to find Hajime, as soon as possible.

He steadily rose from his hiding place, hissing at the blooming pain from a gash in his leg. From the looks of it, it wasn’t life threatening and only hindered his movement to a slight limp. _You can do this, Tooru. Just find Hajime and get the hell out of here. He’ll probably need a doctor…_

Tooru inhaled deeply and clenched his hands into tight fists, starting to make his way across the field. He frantically eyed each body he came across, all the while trying to remain as quiet as possible with his bad leg and holding in the rising bile in his throat.

Never before had he been surrounded by so much death and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Tooru to keep going. All he could smell was the metallic tang of blood and rotting flesh in the air. He ground his teeth, focus unraveling by the second.

Whether it was by some stroke of luck or fate, Tooru noticed a moving figure in the corner of his eye. His heart was beating dangerously fast as he quickened his pace, too determined to even consider that it may not be Iwaizumi. _Please be Hajime, please be Hajime…_ he silently pleaded, finally approaching the person of interest.

Tooru’s eyes widened and his breathing all but stopped at the sight before him: a man in partial armor, torn to pieces and spattered in blood. Short, dark hair matted his forehead, his face sporting many cuts and a particularly nasty black eye. The only sign that he was still alive was the ragged breaths he let out, the rest of him still.

It was Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tooru stumbled to the ground and immediately went to grip Hajime’s battered frame, unable to hold back the sobs that shook his whole body. His vision blurred with tears, mind spinning. “Hajime? Hajime! Jesus…” Tooru cried out.

At the sound of Oikawa’s shaken voice, Iwaizumi’s eyes slowly opened, pain instantly overwhelming him and making him gasp. Using the last remnants of his energy, he brought his hand up to run along the side of Tooru’s face, a miniscule smile spreading on his lips. “T-Tooru... “ Tooru’s own hand enveloped Hajime’s, holding onto it firmly. “Iwa-chan… you’re alive. God knows how.” He gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

“Tooru- my back, I can’t move…” Hajime breathed out. With as much gentleness he could gather, Tooru brought Iwaizumi’s upper body to himself to get a look at his back. He thought he would pass out right then and there because the slash on his back was insanely deep and ran from the upper left corner of his shoulder blade to the low dip of his spine. Tooru let out a shaky breath and nodded in affirmation to himself. He would somehow carry Iwaizumi himself to the nearest building or person he could find.

“Iwa-chan… hold on tight.” Before Hajime could question him, Tooru hoisted himself up, promptly ignoring his own injury, to pick up Hajime in his arms. Hajime let out a startled noise followed by a grunt of pain, fresh blood pouring from his back. Tooru pressed a messy kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead and began their search for something, _anything,_ that could save them. “Hold on, Iwa-chan, we’ll find someone… I promise…”

Hajime’s glazed eyes looked up to Oikawa, his voice barely audible. “I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around. What a knight I am…” Tooru shook his head, faintly smiling. “You’re the best knight, Iwaizumi Hajime. Besides, it’s kind of fun carrying Iwa-chan like he’s a princess.” Hajime huffed in response, drowsiness and pain starting to completely overtake him. Tooru noticed this, his alarm rising. “Hey, stay with me, Hajime. We’re almost there, okay? Don’t go to sleep, please…” But Hajime could barely fight it anymore; he was in so much pain and he was surprised Tooru even had the strength to carry him.

The last thing he could recall was Tooru gasping and slightly increasing their speed, calling out as loud as possible for help. And then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

_Hajime._

_Hajime._

_Hajime, wake up._

A low voice slowly lulled Iwaizumi from his slumber. All he could feel was a dull yet incessant pain in his body and a throbbing headache that threatened to split his skull.

_Hajime._

There was that voice again. Iwaizumi wanted it to shut up so he could drift off again, but it was persistent. And oddly familiar. _Wait, is it…?_ Hajime blinked his eyes open instantly and locked sight on the figure hovering over him.

It was Oikawa, staring down at him with wide, worried eyes. Relief washed over him as fresh tears fell onto Hajime’s face. Hajime’s lips quirked into a small smile.

“Still an ugly crier, I see,” he hoarsely whispered. Tooru burst out into a laugh and squished the sides of Iwaizumi’s face. “Still so mean, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime just shrugged and relaxed into Tooru’s soft touch that ran along his face and into his hair. His mind was still foggy and tired, but he knew he’d have to bring up this situation that occurred.

“Tooru… what happened out there? I don’t remember much…” Oikawa visibly halted, his face turning forlorn and pained. “Ah, well… A neighboring kingdom, by the name of Shiratorizawa, suddenly attacked us without warning. We sent out all of our soldiers but even that couldn’t stop them - hence why they needed us. We…” Tooru swallowed thickly. “We lost almost everyone. Even though our men are excellently trained and very powerful, we still lost. Some bastard cut my leg and I was forced to hide away before I bled out, but when I returned to the battlefield… everyone was dead. There was so much blood, Hajime…” Tooru began shaking at the memory, voice dropping to a mere whisper. “I was so scared I lost you. I found you when you were so close to death and… I was so afraid, Hajime, I was so _scared._ ”

Hajime had no words. He faintly recalled Oikawa finding him and carrying him, but everything was a massive blur. To lose so many people… With a low sigh, Hajime brought Tooru to him and held him so very close. “It’s okay now, Tooru. We’re still alive and together. I won’t go down so easily.”

Tooru sniffled, unable to hold back a pained smile. “Iwa-chan the Almighty Brute.” Hajime chuckled and gently pressed a kiss to Tooru’s mouth. “I love you, Tooru. My snot-faced, pain in the ass prince.”

Tooru scoffed and kissed him again. And again. Wow he missed that.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

 

 

They were twenty-six years old when Oikawa Tooru became king of Seijou.

It was a beautiful sunny day in the kingdom, a warm breeze caressing the trees all around and not a cloud in sight. The birds were chirping, the bees buzzing, and everything was alright.

Joyous laughter could be heard from the ever-energetic and bright Oikawa as he dragged along a grumbling Iwaizumi through a patch of thick woods. Iwaizumi had repeatedly asked Oikawa where they were going and what the occasion was, but Oikawa only gave him a cryptic smile and hushed him. After a few more minutes of dodging hanging tree branches and clumped bramble, they emerged at a clearing with a small yet stunning waterfall cascading over towering rocks. Hajime’s mouth gaped open, completely caught off guard. And to add to his shock, a large, comfortable blanket lay flat on the grassy surface before the pool of water, with a basket on top.

“Tooru… what is all this?” Hajime murmured as he approached the picnic display.

“Well, Iwa-chan, this is what we call a _picnic_. You know, where people eat food outside and enjoy the fresh air? And behind it is a _waterfall,_ where water - surprise! - falls down into-” Tooru screeched and just barely dodged the shoe that was thrown at him. Hajime growled, “No shit it’s a picnic, Shittykawa! I was just wondering _why_ we’re having one. And how did you even find this place?”

Tooru brought a finger to his lips and smirked. “Shh, it’s a secret, Iwa-chan. Can’t a man enjoy a picnic with the love of his life on a beautiful day? Does he truly need a reason?” He squatted down onto the blanket and patted the area next to him. “Now sit your very amazing ass down so we can eat and enjoy the view.”

Hajime snorted and made his way to sit beside Tooru, who was currently taking out the food from the basket. His mouth began to water at the delicious smell wafting his way, and then he noticed it. The stunning, the magnificent, the absolute _perfection_ that was agedashi tofu placed right in front of him. He had never felt more love for anyone or anything in his life than in that moment, for he had both his favorite food and his favorite person right there.

Tooru giggled at the awe in Hajime’s face. “I’m glad you like it. I made it special for you.” Hajime swerved his head to look at Oikawa and he suddenly rushed forward in a bone-crushing embrace. “Tooru, thank you. For all of this. I’m really happy.” Tooru smiled widely and pressed a warm kiss to Iwaizumi’s jaw. “Of course, Iwa-chan. Anything for you.” Hajime gripped Tooru’s chin in his hand and kissed him, feeling so overwhelmed with love and joy.

And so they spent the next few hours like that; relaxing in each other’s arms with lazy kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.

 

* * *

 

Nighttime had fallen. The stars shined bright and clear, a waxing crescent moon giving off a bit of light. Tooru slowly stirred and looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. A movement to his side jogged his memory as Hajime rose to a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes. His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke, “Well, shit. I guess we fell asleep?”

Tooru ran a hand through his hair, which was sticking up at odd angles, and slowly nodded. “I guess so. Although this is perfect, because now we can go UFO hunting!”

“...UFO hunting? But shouldn’t we be getting back to the castle?” Hajime questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Oikawa gaped at him. “Every time is a good time to hunt down UFOs. Seijou can deal. The aliens are waiting for us, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed, looking up to the sky. “Okay, okay. But only for a little bit.” Tooru beamed happily and snuggled close to Hajime.

Another few hours somehow snuck by before the two men realized how late it was and rushed back to the castle. As they approached the front gates, a guard ran to meet them halfway, waving his arms frantically. “Prince Tooru, we’ve been looking everywhere for you! Your father, he- he stopped breathing-” The guard was pushed aside as Tooru and Hajime rushed forward without a second thought, fear and panic welling up inside the prince.

They threw the doors open that led to the King and Queen’s room and ran to the side of the bed where the King lay. The Queen rested a hand on Tooru’s shoulder, tears silently streaming down her face. “It happened so quickly, Tooru… the doctor said it was a heart attack. He was already gone by the time we reached him. I knew he was in poor health but…” her trembling voice broke off as sobs started wracking her body.

Tooru was numb and in shock, all thoughts completely devoid and gone. He could feel Hajime’s desolate gaze on him and a hand grabbing onto his own, but he could only look down at his now deceased father. The king of Seijou. _No… the former king._ Tooru squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth tightly. Hajime started leading him away and out of the bedroom, knowing Tooru would begin panicking if they remained in there any longer.

 

* * *

 

This was it.

This was the moment he had been prepared for his entire life. Or at least he thought, because any amount of calmness and acceptance he felt before disappeared right before his eyes.

Oikawa Tooru was about to be crowned the king of Seijou. 

The fancy and royal attire he wore was suffocating and much too warm. Blood was rushing to his ears, hands shaking at his side. He tried to even his breathing out but to no avail. The moment a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a sense of calm overcame him.

Tooru turned to face the other man. Iwaizumi Hajime was clad in the most regal attire and armor a knight could have, with the most gentle smile placed on his handsome face. “Hajime, I can’t do this,” Tooru muttered. 

Hajime ran his hands along Tooru’s shoulders and arms, straightening out any wrinkles and creases he could find. “You can, Tooru, and you will. You’re ready for this. And you’re not alone, remember? You have the rest of the royal family and all of Seijou backing you up.”

Tooru met Hajime’s intense gaze, a small smile spreading on his lips. “And the most faithful knight a man could ever ask for.” He pecked Iwaizumi’s cheek and inhaled deeply. He could hear the distant sounds of cheering and chanting just beyond the heavy doors, all waiting for their new king to appear and be crowned. 

Hajime rested his forehead against Tooru’s, entwining their hands. “Are you ready to meet your people, King Tooru?” He murmured. Tooru chuckled with a slow nod. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Escort me to my people, Knight Hajime.” 

With the two of them holding tightly onto each other’s hands, they pushed the doors open to their new life, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about gay things or anything at all I'm always Ready
> 
> http://kaworumemegisa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
